Trinity
by Bcool
Summary: The story did not end with the escape from Yamatai... there are other, older forces at work and Lara is determined to find the truth behind them. Even if it means working for a couple shady government agents who's own motives are a mystery. Takes place manly in the reboot universe but with elements of past games.
1. Chapter 1

Tomb Raider

Trinity

Disclaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider or any of the characters under that title. This story is only for recreational use and should not be reproduced, licensed or used in any way.

Chapter One

It's been almost a week since we reached the main land. A week since our escape from Yamatai. The ship that picked us up put into port in Japan. We were all taken to a hospital to be treated. Some of us were in worse shape than others… Everyone said I had the worst of it but I was still alive. Alex, Grim, Roth… they didn't even make it… But, then again maybe they were the lucky ones. The doctor's were not very happy about the injury to my abdomen. How I had reopened and cauterized it myself. They took x-rays and CT scans to assess if I had any permanent damage. They told me there was some evidence of internal hemorrhaging but nothing several rounds of heavy antibiotics couldn't fix. That is other than the nasty scar that would never fully heal.

The injury to Sam's ankle was a bad sprain. Which by itself isn't good, but it was made worse by how much she had been on it. The doctors wanted her on bed rest for few days to make sure she stayed off her feet. Even so she would have been released with Jonah and Reyes if she weren't so stubborn. I don't know how, but she had arranged for a bed to be pulled into the same room with me.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Lara." Sam told me. She was trying to look tough, though she had the slightest hint of a pout that was kind of adorable. Her parents had been by to see her a couple of times already. Though I was happy to see Sam reunited with her parents I found myself envying her. She still had family that cared for her. Roth and I may not have been related by blood, but we were family in every other sense of the word and he was gone.

Sometimes I catch myself wondering what would have happened if they had killed me instead. Would Roth have found the truth behind the storms? Would he have been able to save Sam and destroy Himiko's body? I know there aren't answers to these questions and it doesn't really help to dwell on what ifs, but I can't help it. Maybe one day I will, but not now.

"Lara?" Sam's voice brought me back to our hospital room. She's sitting on her bed, her bandaged foot elevated with pillows. She had a laptop computer her parents brought her balanced in her lap. She turned the screen so I could see it. Sam had already downloaded the footage from her camcorder and was working at editing it. I looked her way and tried to seem interested.

"I want your opinion on how Whitman is coming off… I'm afraid he's coming off as evil." Sam said. I held back the sarcastic quip that leapt to mind first and instead tried to reassure her.

"Sam, Whitman was ready to sacrifice all of us for his own selfish ambition." Sam's eyes dipped to the screen, to the image of Whitman in the Endurance's Mess Hall.

"I know, but he was one of us…" She paused. "…Mathias manipulated him and got him killed." She wasn't wrong but I found Sam's sympathy for the man who betrayed us strange. As if she could read my thoughts Sam clarified.

"I don't want to excuse what he did, but I don't want to destroy good that used to be there."

As usual Sam proved she had an ability that I lacked. The ability to see past what most people saw to get at something deeper. I wondered if that's why she loved being behind a camera so much. To Sam film wasn't about pointing a camera at something and pressing a record button. She used to tell me that through a camera lens, she could see into the soul. Despite her crass party girl exterior Sam could have amazingly poetic moments.

I nodded that I understood what she meant about Whitman. I dug into my rucksack that lay on the bed beside me and pulled out the collection of Whitman's journals that I found.

"Just tell the truth and let the people decide." I handed her the journals. Sam took them, letting her hand touch mine as she almost always did.

"Thanks Lara." She smiled.

I turned back to what I had been working on before I digressed into the recent past. I was holding my journal from Yamatai. Everything I learned and recorded. There was one lose end that I still couldn't make sense of. The message I had found in the GPS capsules, the references to the Trinity Organization. Whatever Trinity was they had placed an agent on Yamatai at some point. He had tried to infiltrate the Solarii but was found out and killed. It all had to do with something they referred to as the Star Phenomenon. The Trinity agent was scared Mathias was close to "obtaining" the Star Phenomenon. But, Mathias was trying to raise Himiko… what did one have to do with the other? I was quite certain that if Mathias had been successful he would not have been able to control the vengeful Sun Queen and therefore would not have obtained anything. None of it made sense, I was missing something. I just didn't know what.

The nurse came into our room. At first I thought it was time for my next round of antibiotics but she wasn't carrying anything with her.

"Miss Croft?" She said in broken English. "There are men here to see you… government men." My eyebrows went up at that. I turned to Sam who was reaching for her camera. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the nurse.

"You can let them in." I said. To be honest I was half expecting this. The media had been aglow with the news that the lost island of Yamatai had been found. While at the same time meteorologists were reporting a strange calm in the usually stormy region of the Dragon's Triangle. While your average world citizen might not connect the dots I knew others would. The nurse left and a few moments later two men entered. Sam had her camera up and recording as they entered.

"No cameras." One of them said stretching out his hand. Sam hesitated for a moment and I could tell she was about to argue but I caught her eye and shook my head. The suits, the swagger and the attitude… these guys meant business. Roth had run-ins with guys like this in the past. They could be cagey and I didn't want to set them on their heals. I had questions for them just as they no doubt had some for me.

Sam reluctantly complied and put the camera aside. The man who had spoken first produced a badge from his sports coat.

"Special Agent Johnson, CIA." He said. I couldn't help but smile as I looked to the other man who actually stood about a step and a half in front of Johnson.

"Agent Smith of her Majesties MI6." He said in a deep tone. "We would like to ask you a few questions." Now my smile sunk back into the grimace Sam often accused me of wearing. I had expected government men but agents from both the American and British intelligence agencies? Where they working some sort of joint task force? I only allowed myself a moment to consider this before pushing the questions from my mind. I glanced over at Sam was pretending to be interested in her computer, but I could tell the presence of the agents had her uneasy. I turned back and tried to focus my full attention on the men again.

"What kind of questions?" I asked and was suddenly aware that my mouth had gone dry. There was half a cup of water sitting on the serving cart next to my bed. Agent Smith picked it up and handed it to me.

"We would like to debrief you on the events that took place on the island of Yamatai." Smith said once I took the cup from him.

"What do you mean? What do you want to know?" I rasped before taking a sip of water. The two men looked at each other for a moment.

"You left port almost a month ago with a crew of nearly two dozen people." Smith paused. "Only four made it back… we'd like to know what happened to the others including the two rescue craft that responded to your distress call." Smith's tone was friendly but it was obvious they were dealing with this very seriously. I took another sip of water to buy myself a few precious moments to think. What was I supposed to tell them? The truth was so absurd I was still trying to wrap my mind around it. But, perhaps they didn't need to know the whole truth.

I told them about the scavengers and Mathias' homicidal cult. I explained how they hunted and captured us and how we fought back in self-defense. Though I left out the part about the spirit of an ancient Sun Queen being the cause for the storms. I also didn't mention the ritual where Sam was almost possessed and the undead Samurai warriors.

"You're saying electrical storms brought down two aircraft within hours of each other?" Agent Johnson asked me with more then a little incredulity.

"There were hundreds of wrecks on that island going back centuries." I said sounding more defensive then I meant.

"You know what's funny. We've been monitoring weather satellites over the Dragon's Triangle and there hasn't been a single blip since you were picked up out there." Johnson wore a sarcastic grin. He obviously didn't think this was a joke so he didn't mean funny haha… but I decided to play along anyway.

"Agent Johnson… are you implying that we can control the weather?" I tried to sound playful but I was shaking with fear inside.

"Yes Miss Croft… that's exactly what I'm saying." Johnson said with a straight face and just like that the conversation swung in the wrong direction. I had left out the details about Himiko because I didn't think anyone would believe me and I hoped they wouldn't care. Now it seemed they did care… in fact I was afraid it was the real nature of their visit. Asking about the rest of the Endurance crew and the rescue craft had just been necessary pretext. This was what they were really after.

Agent Smith broke in. "We knew about Mathias' Solarii cult and their attempts to resurrect the Sun Queen." It felt like the ground had moved beneath me and looked over at Sam for some kind of support. Sam came over to my bed and took my hand in hers.

"How did you know all that?" It was Sam who asked and I was thankful she was there with me.

"We had a man there working undercover." Johnson said as he pulled a picture from the pocket of his sports coat. He held it out and Sam took it from him. The man in the picture looked vaguely familiar.

"He stopped reporting in shortly after you sent out your distress beacon." Johnson said. I racked my brain trying to remember when I had seen this man. I was sure he wasn't one of the people I had killed. I could see each of their faces clearly.

"He was in the palace." I heard Sam say. "He was one of the guards but… he was nice to me." Sam's voice broke and she fell silent. It was enough to jog my memory. As I tried to escape the palace Mathias had ordered the bridges destroyed to stop me. One of his men objected and Mathias shot him.

"Mathias killed him for questioning an order." I told them. Sam handed the photograph back.

"So what exactly do you think we could tell you that you don't already know?" Sam asked. She's used to being the one asking the questions and she had slipped into her documentary filmmaker voice. I couldn't help but smile. The men didn't answer Sam's question. In fact they pretty much ignored her still directing their attention at me. Because, of course, they knew I had the information they wanted.

"They want to know the same thing Mathias wanted…" I said to Sam. "The key to controlling the storms."

I let that hang in the air. Johnson was unreadable, Smith cracked a grin and Sam scoffed in disgust.

"I can tell you, but you won't believe it." I said.

"Try us." Smith replied still grinning. I took a deep breath unsure how wise this was.

"The Sun Queen Himiko used and ancient ritual to transfer her soul into the bodies of chosen priestesses. On one occasion the priestess committed suicide leaving Himiko's spirit trapped in a dead body. Her rage was behind the storms." I paused to gauge the reaction of the agents. The only clue I had was that Smith wasn't smiling anymore.

"I destroyed the mummified remains of that priestess and the storms immediately stopped." Johnson stood and paced to the window in the wall opposite my bed.

"You understand how that sounds?" Smith asked.

"Believe me… I do." I nodded. I felt Sam rest a hand on my shoulder and I placed my hand over hers. Smith retreated to where Johnson was standing and they whispered back and forth with their backs to us. Sam leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Do you think they'll buy it?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter, it'll never leave this room regardless."

"You didn't tell them about Himiko's attempt to possess me." Sam said.

"No, and neither should you… I don't like where this is going Sam so be careful what you say." I caught her eye and she gave a weak nod.

Smith and Johnson turned around and came back toward the bed.

"One last question Miss Croft." Smith said. "Are you familiar with the name Trinity?"

For a second time I felt thrown off balance. Something about my reaction must have registered as an affirmative because Smith continued.

"In one of his last transmissions our undercover agent reported something about Trinity. Unfortunately a storm blew in and we didn't get most of the message." He was lying. I couldn't prove it but I felt it and I had learned to trust my instincts. They knew more then they were telling but, then again, so did I. Perhaps I should have hid this too but I wanted to know where this was going.

"I found evidence that a group called the Trinity Organization had an agent on the island. However, he was killed before completing his mission." I took the scribbled letter from my notebook and handed it to Smith.

He and Johnson read it seemingly unsurprised by what they saw. For a moment they just looked at each other then Smith handed the note back to me.

"Miss Croft we have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer?" My eyes narrowed.

"A job offer." Johnson said almost too casually. I looked at Sam and she seemed just as shocked and confused as I was.

"Uh… could you repeat that?" Sam broke in.

Smith's grin was back. "We want to hire you as a freelance investigator to look into the Trinity Organization and whatever you can learn about this Star Phenomenon." He said staring at me.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you've got good instincts and you've proven you can find things no one else could." Smith answered. This assessment of my skills by a strange government agent was a little unsettling. It was the type of thing Roth would have said. This was making me more and more uncomfortable. Despite Smith's accolade it still didn't make sense for them to come to me with this. I wasn't a trained agent I didn't know anything about espionage. I had a dozen questions but didn't think I would get any answers… or at least any that would be truthful. While I was mulling this over Sam spoke again in my stead… She had done that a lot through the course of this and I was thankful for it.

"Why would you think she would be interested?"

Smith ignored Sam and took two things from his coat. The first was a folded letter and the second was his business card.

"We hope to hear from you soon." Smith said. Then he and Johnson left the room without another word.

"What is it?" Sam asked me. I unfolded the paper and read with Sam looking over my shoulder.

"It's about a government backed grant… a big one." I told her reading down. "Apparently if I help them the grant is mine to fully fund my next archeological venture." I sat back placing the letter in my lap.

"This is crazy… two government guys show up and offer you a shit load of money if you do their job for them?"

"There's likely more too it then that…" I closed my eyes for minute to think. Sam went back to her bed and sat on the edge. She pulled her computer into her lap and began typing on it.

"Lara, you're not seriously considering doing it are you?" Sam sounded worried. I knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't have asked if she didn't have some idea already. Part of me debated telling her but I couldn't very well lie to her.

"Yes… I am." I said playing with the business card Smith gave me, turning it over and over in my hands. I wanted to know more about Trinity and what Himiko had to do with the Star Phenomenon. I was already planning to research it on my own… now there was the potential I could be paid for it. I could understand Sam's reluctance though. There was something not quite right about this. The job offer was a little too generous and too short on specifics. Sam sighed and nodded as if it was the answer she was expecting.

"I've got a confession to make." Sam said turning the laptop so I could see the screen.

"Don't get mad okay…" She pressed the spacebar.

"We would like to ask you a few questions." Agent Smith's recorded voice came over the speakers.

"Sam… you recorded the whole thing?"

"Just audio… I'm sorry I just didn't trust them." Sam had shrunk back a little like she expected me to scold her.

"I'm not mad Sam… just surprised." I smiled. "It was quick thinking and might come in handy later." Sam instantly brightened. That recording could provide some much needed leverage later on. My experience with the government agents Roth had dealings with made me distrusting of the bread in general.

Sam set her laptop to the side and picked up her camera again. She pointed it in my direction.

"Archeologist, adventurer and now secret agent… Lara Croft." She spoke in a wholly unprofessional tone of voice and broke down into a fit of laughter. I smiled. "It does sound rather absurd doesn't it?"

Sam got her laughing fit under control but kept the daft grin.

"No more absurd then the now world famous Tomb Raider being a badass woman." Sam shrugged. I had not really thought about my gender having anything to do with my discovery. Archaeology had traditionally been a male dominated field… the fact that a woman… a young woman barely out of university had discovered Yamatai could throw the academics into turmoil. However, none of this drew my attention as much as Sam's use of the title Tomb Raider.

"I am not a tomb raider." I protested.

"You went through several tombs on Yamatai."

"They had already been looted and desecrated by the Salari." I pointed out in my defense. Sam got the most wicked, beguiling smile.

"I'd let you raid my tomb…" My face must have instantly turned red because she burst out in more laughter. Since we became friends Sam had not stopped teasing me about my lack of a social life. She dragged me out to clubs and would point out guys around campus. None of it worked. I was too wrapped up in my studies and while I appreciate her attempts to bring me up for air I just wasn't interested. More recently Sam had gotten into this habit of throwing charged innuendos at me to see what kind of reaction she could get. The worst was the time we were riding the metro together. Sam was getting off a couple stops before me to do some shopping. She stepped off onto the platform and just as the doors closed she turned and shouted something about picking up something sexy for us to play with later. I felt as if every eye on the tram was on me… I wanted to throttle her.

"You should see your face." Sam laughed again. I wasn't really in the mood for her ribbing, good natured or otherwise. I was too intent on Smith and Johnson's offer and the possibility of getting to the bottom of what was happening on Yamatai. However, I decided I would eventually have to do something about Sam's teasing… At some point I'd give her a does of her own medicine and see if she could take as well as she gave.

"Alright, you've had your fun…" I said turning away from her. She let out the softest mewling grumble of disappointment and went back to her computer.

"So, when are we going?" Sam asked. It was the first time she had expressed any personal interest in what was going on. Though it shouldn't have surprised me… given Sam's declaration not to let me out of her sight. However, I had no intention of allowing her to follow me this time. I spent so much… sacrificed so much to save her. I would not put her in another potentially dangerous situation.

"We aren't going anywhere." I said firmly. I glanced over at her. She looked stunned.

"You're not leaving me behind…" She started to object but I cut her off.

"Yes I am… you need time to rest and heal." It was technically true but made for a shoddy excuse.

"Look who's talking… you've got way worse injuries then I do." Sam shot back. I winced… this wasn't going to end well if she fought me on it. I tried a different tactic sliding off my bed and knelt in front of her.

"Sam, please… I don't want to see you get hurt again." I was begging but I couldn't help it. Sam was just too important to me. Her response wasn't what I was expecting. She placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"What happened on Yamatai wasn't your fault Lara." She meant it well but it stung. It stung to the most inner parts of my being. I stood and backed away from her. She looked at me with pleading eyes but I ignored them. I turned away from her before the tears formed in my eyes.

"Lara?" Sam called. I went to the bathroom, closed and locked the door. The room spun around me and I slid to the floor. All the thoughts and feelings I had been trying to bury came rushing to the surface… because it was my fault… all of it. I was the one who pushed for the expedition. I got Roth and the others to sign on to it. I sent us into the Dragon's Triangle and got us shipwrecked on that damn island. Grim, Roth and Alex all died trying to protect me… It was entirely my fault.

Tears came and wracked my body. I couldn't leave things they way they were. I had to do something for them, so their deaths wouldn't be in vain. I had to make their sacrifices mean something. Most importantly I had to make sure I didn't let anyone else die. I knew it would hurt Sam, but she was alive and I was determined to keep her that way… even if she hated me for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam sat cross-legged on her bed with her computer in her lap. She occasionally took a glance over at Lara as she packed up the few belonging she had with her. When Lara caught her looking she quickly turn back to her computer. She was hurt and she wanted to make sure Lara knew it. Outside a storm had kicked up suddenly and rain was drumming against the window.

Lara had called Agent Johnson back, told him she would take the job and got his help arranging an early release from the hospital. She had tried to talk to Lara again about going with her but Lara wouldn't discuss it further. That was a problem because she had made herself a bit of a promise. When she awoke to Lara holding her… looking down at her. She swore she would never be separated from Lara again. Maybe it was an unrealistic promise, but she didn't care. She only felt safe with Lara and she feared what would happen if she left. Would she turn into a nervous wreck that jumped at every sound? Would she be able to sleep without hearing Himiko scream in her dreams? Sam didn't want to find out. Beside all that she felt Lara needed her too. She had taken a lot of the responsibility for what happened on her own shoulders and it was weighing her down. Lara was the strongest person Sam knew but she didn't believe Lara could keep going bearing all that weight… sooner or later it would break her. Sam wasn't going to let that happen. She would help Lara carry her burdens and in time she might even be able to help her lay some of it down.

Of course none of that mattered if Lara simply left her behind… so she had two options. Convince Lara to change her mind or follow her secretly. The mind-changing thing wasn't going very well so Sam had already started planning for option two. Lara had taken a shower and changed clothes and while she was in the bathroom Sam had hidden her cell phone in Lara's bag. After she left Sam planned on buying a new smart phone that would let her track her old one's GPS chip. Of course that was as long as Lara didn't find the phone smuggled in her things. That was the real reason she kept looking up to watch her pack. Sam was terrified Lara would somehow discover it… but she didn't. Sam felt Lara's eyes on her and looked up to meet them.

"I'm going now Sam…" Her voice cracked slightly. She just stood their awkwardly waiting for something. Sam set her laptop on her bed, walked over to Lara and wrapped her arms around her. After a brief moment she felt Lara's arms fold around her. God she loved this feeling… it met some primal need deep inside her. The feel had always been there and if anything had intensified since Yamatai.

"Sam?" Lara's voice broke her thoughts and she realized she'd been holding on too long. Sam pulled back and tried to cover.

"I'm still pissed at you, but… I'm going to miss you." Lara seemed to except that.

She smiled. "This isn't goodbye forever Sam… we'll see each other again."

"Damn right we will." Sam said and then thought sooner then you think.

"Take care of yourself." Lara took Sam's hand and squeezed it.

"You too…" Sam mustered a smile and squeezed Lara's hand back. Lara pulled her hand from her grasp and picked up her bags. She started to leave but she stopped and looked back at her.

"I will Sam… I promise." And then she was gone. Sam sank back down onto her bed trying to keep back the tears she felt building, but it was no use. They came unbidden and for a moment she let herself cry, but only for a moment.

"Come on Nishimura…" She told herself. "Stop blubbering and get your shit together." She had a lot of work to do and little time to do it.

* * *

Aside from some clinginess Sam took my departure much better then I thought she would. I actually felt awful about leaving the way I did, but I suppose there was no easy way to do it. As soon as I left the hospital I felt a void open in my gut. I was well acquainted with this particular feeling. Loneliness and I had become consistent bedfellows over the years… especially after I lost my parents. But, then I found a group of friends. People who accepted me regardless of who my parents were… They didn't care I was a Croft only that I was Lara. Most people will never know the burden of only being a surname… to have others see you through the tainted lens of heredity. That was why I loved my friends and why I missed them so much. Sam was one of the only people I had left and I was walking away from her. I consoled myself with the fact that I was protecting her… though to be honest it held a lot less comfort then I thought it would. Part of me hated the thought of being alone… another part knew it was something I would learn to live with.

A cab was waiting for me in the hospital pickup area. I told the driver to take me to the nearest Internet café. He looked at me through the rear view mirror for a moment. I wondered if he recognized me or if he was pondering the little white girl speaking Japanese with a British accent. I smiled at him politely and with a shake of his head he drove away from the hospital. Agent Smith was supposed to be emailing me some information and their best leads on where to start my investigation. I wanted to look over what they had but I wasn't sure I would use it. My plan was to reach out to one of Roth's old associates; a man named Robin Wanner. I only met him a couple of times but Roth told me if anything happened to him I was to contact Wanner. I didn't know if he could help me but it was worth looking him up regardless.

"What brings you to Tokyo?" The driver asked in Japanese. He was still glancing at me through the mirror now and then.

"The usual I suppose… seeing the sights… visiting friends." I tried to sound nonchalant looking out my window. Not exactly the truth but not wholly a lie either.

"I think I have seen you before…" the driver said. Since my face had been all over the news I suspected he probably had. I winced and waited for him to put it together. The pause dragged on while the windshield wipers beat back the rain. If he realized who I was he didn't say anything.

"Perhaps I've ridden in your cab before… this isn't my first time in Tokyo." I tried to deflect. This earned a thoughtful murmur from him.

"You have many friends here?" he asked next. I had ridden in a number of cabs over the years. I didn't own a car while I was attending university and spent many nights in the back of one with Sam half passed out on my shoulder. So, I was used to cabbie small talk and there was something a little off about this one. I looked to the front and caught him watching me through the mirror again.

"No… not many." I forced a smile feeling more uncomfortable by the second. My hand went reflexively to my hip but there was nothing there, no pistol and no climbing ax. I wished I had something… anything I could use to defend myself if I needed it. Then I realized how ridiculous I was being. Getting weirded out by a cab driver in the middle of Tokyo. Yes, it was irrational, but admitting that didn't make me feel better. We were mired in low moving traffic… likely due to the rain.

"Crazy weather, isn't it?" my driver said.

"What do you mean?"

"The forecast said it would be bright and sunny today and we get this." He gestured out the windshield. Now that he mentioned it I realized it was strange… This storm had blown in so suddenly and with no warning, like the storms on Yamatai though less violent. Also the anger and hatred that seemed to permeate the very clouds and the rain on Yamatai was not present here. If this storm made me feel anything it was a melancholy loneliness. Only I was already feeling that way so maybe it was me and not the storm.

We pulled up to the cyber café, which didn't look to busy inside. I paid the driver and got out with my one bag. I didn't have a whole lot of money on hand, hopefully it would be enough to rent a computer long enough to get done what I needed.

* * *

Once the cab had dropped Lara off at the curb it went two blocks and turned down an ally. The back entrance of a building opened, a young woman with albino hair and pale skin came out of the building and got into the cab.

"I did what you said." The driver told her.

"And… what did she say?" The woman asked.

"She is here visiting friends…" The driver shrugged. The woman drummed her fingers on her knee.

"That's all she said?"

"She didn't talk much." The driver shrugged again. The woman took a small fold of yen from her pocket and handed them to the driver.

"Thank you very much." The driver bowed his head. She didn't say anything else as she got out of the cab. She stood back watching the cab pull away. He may have believed Lara but she knew better. The now famous archeologist was up to something and there were too many coincidences for her liking. She had to know what Lara was doing and since coy didn't work she'd have to resort to something a little more base. She took out her phone and made a call.

"It's me…" She said switching to Russian.

"Are we green?" A deep male voice replied.

"Yes, you're good to go… remember I don't want her killed, just questioned."

"Force may be needed."

"You can use force just don't do anything… irreversible."

"I will call you back when it's done." With that she ended the call and slid the phone back in her pocket. She didn't like having to resort to this kind of thing but it couldn't be helped. She wouldn't let anyone get in her way and fuck up all her work… not even Lara Croft.

* * *

As I walked to the table with the computer I had rented I noticed I was drawing the eyes of several of the patrons in the Café. It was then I realized it had been happening since we got off that bloody island. The crew of the boat that rescued us, at the hospital, the cab driver and here… everywhere I went people had been staring at me. I had always tried to fly under the raider, to go unnoticed. I didn't like being the center of attention… that was Sam's department. It was one of the reasons we got a long so well she soaked up the attention and I snuck by in her shadow. But, something had changed… I wasn't that mousey little collage student anymore. Maybe it was like the ship captain said it was my scars and the look in my eyes. Whatever it was it made me uncomfortable. Aside from not liking the spot light, it would be difficult to sneak around asking questions if I were always drawing attention.

I log into the computer and a message popped up informing me I had 90 minutes remaining in my session. I would have liked more time but couldn't afford it. The only reason I had any cash at all was because Sam insisted I take some from her. I tried to refuse but in the end I was glad she won out over my stubbornness. The first thing I did was to log into my email and looked at the information Agent Smith sent me. As I suspected there wasn't much there. Mostly the files referenced businesses believed to be fronts for Trinity. One of which was a major technology firm that had their hands in just about everything from tablet computers to GPS satellites. If this information was correct then Trinity was a huge and very well funded organization. Getting to them would not be a simple task. It would be like trying to get to the center of an onion… peeling away layers and layers of deception. Luckily I was an archeologist and digging to find the truth is what I did best.

The only lead that seemed worth pursuing had to do with a bail bonds place in California that was suspected as being a front for hiring mercenaries for Trinity. The file suggested getting sign on as a gun for hire could be an appropriate starting point. I didn't like the idea but there was so little to go on. How could these intelligence agencies know so little about such a big organization? I opened a new draft and sent off a message to Roth's contact. All I had was an email address… Roth said it was because Wanner didn't trust cell phones. Though with all the news recently I wondered how much more secure emails were. I told Wanner who I was and a few details about recent events, enough to let him know that I needed help. After sending it I pulled up a web search engine and looked for a store where I might be able to find some equipment I would need.

After maybe 15 minutes my inbox chimed to alert me of a new email. It was from Wanner. It was extremely short.

Lara, I am currently in South Korea working on something of a personal nature, but I can be in Tokyo in approximately four hours. Go to the Regent Hotel and give my name at the front desk. They will give you a key to a suite… wait for me there.

-RW

That was it, go to a hotel and wait. I didn't particularly like the idea of pacing back and forth in strange hotel room for four hours. But, I would have done it for Roth and I promised I would trust Wanner too. With about 45 minutes left in my session I finished looking for provisions. There were three places within walking distance of the hotel. Clothing, outdoor sporting goods, and a gun shop… everything I thought I would need. I desperately wanted to spend the next few hours shopping and stocking up before going to meet with Wanner, but the he seemed to want me in that hotel room waiting. I'm not always the best at following directions but once again a little voice in the back of my head reminded me I was really doing this for Roth. I sighed, logged off the network and ended my session with 30 minutes to spare. I collected my change and headed for the hotel hopping Wanner would actually be able to help me.

* * *

The clerk behind the desk eyed my warily even after I told them Ronin Wanner had sent me. The clerk took my ID to photocopy and made me sign a form promising to pay ¥2,000 yen if I lost the key fob. Then she handed back my ID, the key and a couple slips of paper explaining the different amenities with their corresponding charges and fees. I thanked her and turned towards the elevators. I felt her eyes on me as I walked I and casually glanced behind me. The clerk was looking in my direction, but turned away as soon as she saw me gazing back. She seemed awfully tense and despite my appearance I found it hard to believe I was the one who had set her on edge. I was almost to the elevator bank when I heard a voice I recognized. Agent Smith… I dashed around the corner where elevators were and peaked out in the direction of the voice. Agent Smith and Agent Johnson were at the front desk talking to the clerk. If possible she looked even more uncomfortable now. Maybe they were the real reason why. When I was sure they weren't looking I left the alcove with the elevators and slipped into the lounge next to it. I sat in one of the high backed chairs facing away from them and picked up a complimentary magazine. I pretended to read an article about gene splicing and cloning while Smith and Johnson passed me on their way to the elevators. They were talking between themselves.

"How long are we going to let this go?" Johnson said. Smith pressed the call button.

"As long as we need to." The chime sounded and they stepped into the elevator. I put the magazine down and trotted over to the to see what floor they ended up on. The display over the door of the elevator they boarded stopped at 6. The elevator to my left opened and a couple holding hands walked out. I hopped into it and pressed for the 6th floor. I wanted to know more about my new employers, I wanted to know if their presence here was merely a coincidence or something more. So I decided to follow them. I realized I didn't have a plan once they reached their room and that I was actually trying to spy on a couple government men. These were two things I would never have done before Yamatai. But, everything was different now and after all Sam did call me a secret agent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When my elevator landed on the sixth floor I took a short tentative peek into the hallway to make sure neither of the agents was looking. They were midway down the hall working their key-fob at the door to their room. I counted the number of doors between them and me so I could remember which room was theirs. I heard Agent Johnson swear at the door and kick it. Smith brushed him aside and unlocked the door on his first try. Smith started to turn his head in my direction so I ducked my head back into the elevator. After a moment or two I thought I faintly heard a door close and peeked out again. The hallway was empty and quiet now. I gingerly left the elevator and began down the hall. The agents were in room 608. I needed to get closer to them without being seen. I might be able to use one of the adjoining rooms ventilation ducts or balconies. I stepped over to room 610… there was no lock to pick and I didn't have my climbing ax to pry it open. I would just have to hope someone was in there and make up some kind of excuse. I wrapped on the door as lightly as I could to still be heard but no one answered. I tried again a little louder but still got nothing. I was about to give up and try 606 when I heard a voice on the other side grumbling.

"Can't you read?" Suddenly the door flung open and I was face to face with a bleary eyed and angry looking American woman. Her hair was a tousled black mess and she wore one of the hotel's bathrobes. She had a lean build with a dark brown tan and stood about half a foot shorter then me.

"My fucking do not dis…" The sentence died as she spoke it. A look of recognition sparked in her hazel eyes. I took the moment of stunned awkwardness to confirm she did indeed have her do not disturb sign out… I just had not noticed it.

"You're Lara Croft!" The woman said. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Yes, that's me." Some how in the midst of my trying to sneak around in a hotel in Tokyo I manage to pick the room with the American fan girl.

"I've been reading all about you in the news!" The woman babbled a moment before reality caught up to her.

"What are you doing here… outside my hotel room I mean?" Her eyebrows tilted up. I froze for a second totally unsure of how to proceed. If Smith or Johnson came out of their room right now I would be busted. All I could think was what would Sam do? One idea popped into my head and I went with it.

"I'm actually in a room a couple doors down and I think I lost my key thing." I said.

"Oh yeah, those things can be a bitch huh…"

"Yes, I think I may have left it in my room but I don't want to alert the hotel staff and pay the fine." I was somewhat ashamed of myself for lying to this woman, especially because she seemed so quick to believe me.

"Oh I understand that, but…" She was getting back to her question so I cut her off.

"I was hoping you'd let me slip through your room and borrow your balcony." She put it together and her eyes went wide.

"You're gonna hop balconies to get to your room?"

"Well yes…" I started.

"That's fucking awesome… can I watch?" She actually bounced a little with excitement. My insides clenched. My plan wouldn't work very well with an audience, but it was too late to back out now.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"Hi my name is Amy!" She stuck her hand out to me and I shook it. She held the door open so I could enter and I let it shut behind me. She started to lead me through the room, but caught sight of herself in one of the mirrors and stopped.

"Uh… I actually meet Lara Croft and I look like shit!" She muttered to herself then turned to me. "Can you give me like 5 seconds to… um… change or something?"

"By all means." I nodded hoping if she were in the bathroom preening I could be done and gone before she was finished.

"Thanks, I'll be quick I swear." She ran over to her suitcase propped on a chair near the bed. I quickly discovered Amy didn't have the same sense of modesty I did. She worked the knot in her bathrobe letting it fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. She was only wearing a pair of underwear under it. She wasn't going to use the bathroom… she was just changing right there in front of me.

There was something almost endearing about Amy's crass, friendly personality… she kind of reminded me of Sam. Which made what I was about to do even more difficult. I came up behind her trying to make as little sound as possible.

"Hey after you break into your room you want to go for coffee or something?" Amy said pulling on a bra. I ignored her and steeled my insides.

"Lara?" She started to turn around but I slung my rucksack bringing it down over her head. She slumped to the floor. I knelt next to her and checked her pulse. It was strong and steady, she was okay… though she would wake up pissed and with a headache. I just had to hope when she started telling people no one would believe that I lied my way into a strange girl's hotel room only to beat her senseless. I picked Amy up off the floor and laid her in the bed. I even fixed the sheet and blankets over her. Then I went out on her balcony.

The balconies were not exactly side-by-side. A fair amount of building separated them including a section of wall that came out from the building… for privacy. It wasn't going to be as simple as just hopping from one to the other. I understood why Amy would have wanted to see this. If Sam were here she would be filming it. I had done a fair amount of climbing on Yamatai but it wasn't on the side of a building and I had an ax. I swung my legs over the side of the railing sitting a top it before fully climbing over and standing on the other side. I worked myself down so I was hanging by my hands from the bottom of the railing. I tried to swing my legs toward the section of wall coming out from the building hoping to get a hold on it but a gust of wind struck the face of the building and came up upsetting my balance. I took a deep breath and tried again. My shoes slid off the wet surface. My arms were beginning to tremble and I knew I only had one more shot at this. I swung my hips toward the building getting one leg on either side of the privacy wall. I gripped it between my legs and feet. I wasn't sure they could take the rest of my weight but I didn't see another option.

I let go of the railing and pulled myself flush with the privacy wall clinging to it with my arms now too. Everything was so wet and my added weight made me slip a little scraping my skin against the wall. My breaths were coming in heaves now as I looked to the agent's balcony. Any movement would cause me to slide more so I had to do this in one burst. I readied all the strength I had left and threw myself back and sideways from the privacy wall. For a moment I was in open air then I managed to catch the very edge of the other balcony with one hand. I dangled there grunting from the strain but I managed to pull myself up enough to get my other hand on the railing. When I managed to get up on the balcony my whole body was shaking and I was bleeding slightly where I scrapped myself. Smith and Johnson's balcony door was open a crack but their curtains were pulled shut. I crouched down near the door and listened.

"You're really comfortable leaving this in her hands?" Johnson was saying. "Reports from that island keep coming in but already they're saying her body count could be in the hundreds… hundreds!" A shudder ran through me as rain pelted my back. I had not kept a running count of the men I had killed and hearing it like that was chilling.

"Stop worrying about her… she'll be fine." Smith said with an edge of irritation in his voice. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation.

"Your not afraid she'll snap and start killing people?" Johnson picked up Smith's irritation.

"No, I'm not… for the last time drop it!" Smith said like it was an order.

"Fine, but if things go to hell the blood's going to be on your hands."

"You're too steeped in blood to be judging me." Smith scoffed.

"What are you saying?" Johnson's voice went cold.

"I'm saying don't throw stones because you and I are in the same glass house." Smith hissed. Things in the room went silent for a while and then Smith spoke again.

"Look, I know you don't like me… your not exactly my favorite person in the world either… so let's just keep focused on the goal okay?" Johnson let out a grunt, which I guess meant he agreed.

Smith said. "Are you ready yet… we've got to meet our informant in ten minutes."

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready…" Johnson replied. I heard them shuffling around and then their front door opened and closed. I looked through the crack in the sliding door to confirm they had really left before entering the room. There wasn't much there. Smith and Johnson's had changed out of the suits they were wearing, possibly to change into plain clothes for their meeting. I rummaged through their bags unsure of what I was looking for. I found their passports and looked through them. Agent Smith was actually Victor Gard and Agent Johnson's real name was Tobias Arnold. The passports did have them identified as government agents but not which agency. Perhaps it didn't mean anything but my feeling of unease grew anyway.

Johnson/Arnold's concern about me suddenly going on a killing spree was replaying in my head. Is that really how he saw me… like an animal or a monster who couldn't control themselves? Was that who I really was? I winced as I thought about how I assaulted Amy in the next room just for being in my way. I had not killed her but I felt sick anyway. I couldn't let what Johnson said haunt me… I had to prove I wasn't the beast he spoke of.

I reset the room back the way it was before I entered. The front doors were unlocked with the fobs, but there were still doors that ran between the rooms and they had regular locks. I got the door open that led to Amy's room and slipped back into it. Amy was still unconscious but was breathing normally and her color was good. First I took care of the scrapes on my legs. They weren't too bad and had already stopped bleeding. Then I returned my attention to Amy. I removed the blankets and elevated her legs with extra pillows. I got out one of the pain pills from my bag and a bottle of juice from the room's mini-bar. Then I gently shook her and called her name. Her eyes opened and she blinked.

"Uh… fuck… what happened?" She asked reaching for the back of her head. I took a breath preparing to swallow one more lie.

"You were talking and you suddenly passed out."

"My head really hurts." She winced.

"You struck it when you fell." I held out the medicine and the juice.

"And you stayed here to help me?" She said with a touch of awe in her voice as she took the stuff from me.

"It's what any decent person would do." I said trying to believe that it applied to me. Amy took the medicine and down half the juice.

"Did you make it back to your room?" She asked.

"Never mind that." I smiled. "You were saying something about getting coffee." The spark returned to her eyes.

"Really… you mean it?"

I nodded. "My treat, that is if you're up to it."

"Of course… even if I were dying I wouldn't pass up a chance like this!" Before I could stop her Amy was up getting dressed.

We wound up at the restaurant in the hotel lobby. Amy had dozens of questions and whether all the news reports about me were true. Despite my best efforts to turn the conversation back to her I only found out Amy was trying to break into modeling and that she was in Tokyo for some big event. Apparently I had interrupted her after a very late night involving sake and karaoke. We said our polite goodbyes and I tried to pretended having a drink with her made up for what I had done. Once we had parted ways I went to Wanner's suite on the 8th floor and waited for him to arrive with Johnson's words still stinging the back of my mind.


End file.
